


Make a wish

by ZeeGee (missive)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, books and literature, everyone is alive AU, it's original kazuaki, so much literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missive/pseuds/ZeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two connected fic-requests for Nageki and original!Kazuaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting these little drabbles here. They're technically connected so I just made it a two-parter. Once again thanks to [mello-drama-reborn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn) ([her tumblr](http://mello-drama-reborn.tumblr.com/)) because not enough people ship this ship and she has made some [very good arguments as to why everyone should](http://mello-drama-reborn.tumblr.com/post/100371637826/okay-so-i-need-to-talk-about-how-this-is-not-okay). And these were written as prompts she asked me for. -u- <3333

Kazuaki comes over, uninvited as usual, and Nageki lets him in even though Hitori isn’t home. He says as much to him as well.

“You know Hitori won’t be home for a while,” he says, picking up the book he’d been reading and returning to his position on the couch. Kazuaki is putting his book bag down next to the table and taking a seat in the arm chair.

“Uh…I didn’t know he wouldn’t be here…but I actually, um, hoped it’d be okay to ask you for help today anyway!” Kazuaki says, and he’s smiling although there appears to be some hesitation or fear on his face. Nageki peers at him over the top of the book he’s holding.

“Why? My brother’s the one who’s good at math. I won’t be able to help you with any college level math.”

“O-oh it’s not math, actually, it’s…well, you read a lot right Nageki?”

Nageki stares blankly at Kazuaki, hoping that his stare is emphasizing the book in his hands.

“I mean! O-of course you do!” Kazuaki quickly adds, nervously wringing his hands together, “I just…had some literature homework, it’s poetry analysis, and I…I thought it might be easier to do if I had someone to talk about it with. I-I’m not totally horrible at literature but…I don’t really have anyone in class to talk to about it…”

Closing the book Nageki sighs, and places it on the table.

“I don’t read as much poetry, but if you just want to read it and talk about it I can help.”

“R-really?? Thank you so much Nagekiiiii!” Kazuaki seems to brighten up, although it seems like there are still tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I also wanted help because the poem was a little scary…it’s about death and I just can’t stand thinking about it alone…” Kazuaki pulls out his work, and they end up settling in on the floor by the table to go over the poetry and discuss it together.

“It’s not just about death,” Nageki points out, “It’s about how you shouldn’t be afraid to face it. And how you shouldn’t allow yourself to be paralyzed by thoughts before you actually do something, that you have to take action to be able to truly live, and to truly die.”

“Uwah…it’s still a little depressing,” Kazuaki mumbles, looking dejected. Nageki shrugs, and continues talking over the rest of the poem with Kazuaki. He’s actually not bad at analyzing poetry Nageki realizes, especially once he gets going and gets over his initial fright.

“Ah Nageki…you’re really good at this too!” Kazuaki says, beaming at him, “Are you thinking of going into literature when you get to college?”

“No,” Nageki replies without hesitation, and Kazuaki’s face drops but he continues speaking, “I like reading and literature, but I think I’m going to go into astronomy. I enjoy star gazing, after all.” Kazuaki at least doesn’t look so sad anymore, but maybe a little surprised.

“Oh! I never would have guessed!” he smiles then, “We should go star gazing together sometime!” The offer seems to come from out of nowhere, but Nageki finds himself smiling anyway.

“I would like that,” he replies, and then seeing the time realizes how many hours they’ve spent discussing poetry. “We could probably go now actually, since it’s nighttime.” Kazuaki starts at this, sitting upright and looking out the window.

“Ah I completely lost track of time! But…I guess I did get my work done with you anyway…s-so it should be okay,” Kazuaki says, before looking back at Nageki, “But um, what about Hitori?”

“He said he might not be home until much later,” Nageki shrugs, “I can leave a note and we can go find a place to star gaze. I can teach you the constellations if you like.”

They leave the house and find a small field to sit down in and view the stars. Nageki is pointing out constellations to Kazuaki, explaining their stories, but sometimes Kazuaki will beat him to it and mention the characters the stars represent, and stories that make allusions to them. It had always seemed like Kazuaki only came over to see Hitori, and didn’t have much interest in Nageki, yet it’s enjoyable talking like this and sharing their interests.

“Oh!” Kazuaki exclaims, and he wraps an arm around Nageki’s shoulder while pointing with the other, “A shooting star, make a wish Nageki!” It’s incredibly childish, but Nageki smiles, closes his eyes and makes a wish.


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was books, and thus a very happy English major was made.

Kazuaki begins coming over to Nageki and Hitori’s house to see Nageki about as often as he does to Hitori, maybe even sometimes a little more for Nageki. At first it had been a little surprising that he was coming solely to talk to Nageki, but Kazuaki said he still wasn’t having luck discussing his readings openly in class and it helped to be able to talk to Nageki so easily. Even more surprising Nageki found he actually enjoyed talking with Kazuaki about books.

Originally Kazuaki had only been someone Nageki knew through Hitori, one of his brother’s friends who he wouldn’t become acquainted with, except Kazuaki came over all too much when Hitori wasn’t there. He was always complaining about being scared by something, either real or by his own paranoia, and while it hadn’t bothered Nageki that much, it had always seemed strange that he continued to come over whenever he felt like it. When they’d started talking about books together it had turned out that even though always second guessing himself, Kazuaki was incredibly clever and knew what he was talking about.

Discussing books with Kazuaki was genuinely fun, especially when Kazuaki gets passionate about it and leads the discussion. Nageki enjoys listening to him talk, and it seems like it makes Kazuaki more confident when Nageki agrees with his analysis. Sometimes they have different interpretations, but unlike most times when Nageki would expect Kazuaki to be hurt by a differing opinion he actually takes it in stride. In fact, often times he gets more excited when Nageki has a different opinion, since it gave him something to look for when he re-reads the books for further analysis.

“So what do you think about Gatsby’s optimism, Nageki?” Kazuaki asks, his current course book a top the table.

“I think it’s supposed to be admirable, after all, it says that Gatsby had ‘an extraordinary gift for hope’, and that he turned out alright,” Nageki pauses, gathering his thought, “But I think it’s also meant to show that while hope and optimism are important, you shouldn’t let them get warped impossible dreams. You should…make your green light something you can reach.”

“Right! I agree, and the ending, about beating on forever, constantly into the past, Gatsby wanted to recreate the past, but everyone always thinks of ‘the good days’ or ‘back then’, so we shouldn’t have optimism for the past, but for the future,” Kazuaki says, highlighting and underlining phrases in the book. Nageki nods, and a small smile is on his face.  
—  
“I’m so happy! We’re starting the fairy tale unit in my Great Books* class!” Kazuaki announces one day, taking his place at the table next to Nageki. Used to Kazuaki coming in like this by now Nageki shuts his book, and asks what they started with.

“A few by ETA Hoffman,” Kazuaki replies, “Like The Nutcracker, you’ve read that one right Nageki?” Nageki nods, so Kazuaki keeps talking. “Right, well we also watched the ballet in class today, I like it! Although you know, even though it’s not supposed to sound scary, but don’t you think The Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy is actually a pretty creepy tune? It gives me shivers…”

“I’ve never seen the ballet,” Nageki replies, “But I’ve read some of Hoffman’s fairy tales.”

“Oh…well, that’s more important anyway since that’s what I need to talk about!”  
—  
“More fairy tales?” Nageki asks, when Kazuaki is back the next week with another anthology.

“Yup! Hans Christian Andersen this time…and the stories are a little darker, I don’t really like talking about death…” Kazuaki sighs, “But they’re still such good tales, I can’t help but like them anyway. Oh! And one of them we had to read was The Nightingale…you know birds are mentioned a lot in human stories.”

“They do seem to use us as symbolism a lot,” Nageki agrees.

“Right, it’s always a little strange to think different meanings used to be assigned to different types of birds, even my favorite book has quite a lot of birds in it,” Kazuaki says.

“What’s your favorite book?” Nageki asks, curious since Kazuaki hasn’t talked much about books he’s read outside of class work. Occasionally he’ll recognize the book Nageki is reading and comment on it, but they’ve never talked about favorite books before.

“Ah, Night on the Galactic Railroad! What about you Nageki?” For a second Nageki can only blink in surprise, but then a smile grows on his face.

“Huh, that’s my favorite book too…” he says after a moment, and Kazuaki smiles widely.

“Really?? That’s amazing! We both have the same favorite book!” Kazuaki looks so happy about this, and immediately launches into a discussion about the book.  
—  
“I really don’t like reading horror stories…”

“It’s not that scary of a book…and it’s not technically a horror story,” Nageki chides, “After all, it’s never revealed whether it’s a ghost, or if the governess had just gone mad.”

“But…Miles still ends up dead…”

“Right, but it’s unclear whether the ghost killed him or not, or if the governess simply suffocated him,” Nageki flips through some of the pages of Kazuaki’s copy of the book, reading over some of the notes Kazuaki put in the margins. “Do you think it was meant to be such an ambiguous story, or if it was unintentional?”

“Hm…we were told to think about that too…” Kazuaki says, for the most part it seems like he’s calmed down, “Ah it’s so hard to tell…the book’s ambiguous about being ambiguous!”  
—  
“Romeo and Juliet isn’t all that romantic, when it comes down to it, don’t you think Nageki?” Kazuaki asks, and Nageki is nodding immediately.

“It’s not supposed to be, I don’t think, it’s just always taken that way,” Nageki replies, “After all, they barely know each other for a week, and everything could have been solved if they took the time to think things through.”

“Exactly…but we were talking in class about how in human culture a lot of people always saw it as the one true love story. Strange, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Well what kind of love story would you think as being ideal, like if your life was a love story, Nageki?” Kazuaki asks, with an innocent smile on his face. The question catches Nageki off guard though, and he finds that it’s a little uncomfortable to come up with an answer.

“I…I guess, I’d just want it to be a plain story. Nothing too fantastical, just…two people who care about each other, and enjoy each other’s company, falling in love over time,” he replies, slowly and carefully picking his words. Part of him can’t help but wonder why Kazuaki is asking this, all of a sudden, and he can’t deny the fluttery feeling arising in his stomach.

Of course, it wouldn’t make sense for the two of them to become anything more than friends, after all, Kazuaki is a college student and Nageki is still in high school. Even if Kazuaki was constantly coming over to talk to Nageki, and they did have a lot in common, it didn’t seem like Kazuaki had feelings like that for him. Not to mention Hitori would probably never allow it.

“Hm…that sounds nice…” Kazuaki replies, and then without prompting begins answering his own question, “I think I’d like something like a fairy tale maybe…but with no death and nothing sad!” After hearing Kazuaki’s answer, Nageki can’t help but feel like he did assume too much about why Kazuaki was asking the question, and hopes that the blush he thinks rose to his cheeks is just in his mind.  
—  
“Nageki!” Kazuaki cheerfully calls out, “Did you finish the book I lent you?”

“I did,” Nageki nods, “I liked it, a lot.”

“I’m glad! I thought you would, we have similar tastes in books after all,” Kazuaki says.

“I’m surprised though…I didn’t expect that you would like that ending,” Nageki replies, passing the book back over to Kazuaki.

“Hm…that’s true I suppose, but it still was such a beautiful story. The descriptions of the circus were amazing, and all the illusions and magic…I would love to see that world brought to life outside my own imagination. Even with that ending, it’s still somewhat happy, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I think it was a good ending,” Nageki smiles, “Very fitting.”

“Do you want to go out stargazing again tonight, Nageki? I was thinking, it’s been a while since we did that…and even though you love reading too you said your real passion was the stars! I feel bad, always talking about my passion for books without doing anything for you.”

“It’s alright, I enjoy talking with you about literature after all,” Nageki says, “But that would be nice. It should be a good night for viewing stars. I can teach you more of the constellations if you like.”

“Of course!” Kazuaki beams at him, “I’m glad you like talking with me too. I always look forward to discussing new books with you.” Nageki again feels the twinge of wondering if they could be more than friends, but pushes it down since he doesn’t know how he would bring it up.

When it’s dark out they leave and return to the field where they’d gone stargazing back when Kazuaki had first asked for help with his literature homework. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, as over all the time spent discussing books had caused them to become used to sitting close, peering over the same book. It’s colder out than it was before, and eventually Kazuaki wraps an arm around Nageki since he was shivering and chattering through his explanation of the constellations.

It’s too dark to tell, but the way he Kazuaki seems unable to make eye contact after that makes Nageki wonder if he’s blushing too.

“H-hey…Nageki,” Kazuaki says, and it’s been so long since he’s said anything with a stutter Nageki wonders if he’s actually nervous or if it’s just the cold weather. “Last time we were out here, we made a wish on a shooting star…I was just wondering…what type of thing you wished for…”

“You can’t tell people your wishes, otherwise they won’t come true. Why?” Nageki asks, feeling his heart drop a little, he certainly doesn’t expect anything romantic, or sappy to happen, they aren’t characters in a book or a movie, but he has to ask, “Did your wish come true? Is that why you want to know if mine has?”

“N-no! Not…not exactly…mine hasn’t come true…n-not really,” Kazuaki says, and he’s definitely looking away from Nageki now. “I-I just thought it might, maybe, it’s a long shot…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nageki asks, trying to look at Kazuaki without leaning too far out of his grip.

“Heh…y-you just said it wouldn’t come true if I did that…” Kazuaki whines.

“I don’t really believe that.”

“W-well, then you might think it’s silly! I-it really is…”

“I won’t think it’s silly.”

“Nggh…” Kazuaki rubs his hand on Nageki’s shoulder, seemingly to generate some heat, but he’s staring down at the ground. “Okay…I was thinking…back then, th-that I would really like s-someone to date…just someone who cared about me, but no one really showed up after that wish…” Nageki frowns, not liking how this is going. “But…but then I realized, m-maybe, um, maybe someone new didn’t have to appear! And there was someone all a-along who I cared about…and who cared about me, m-maybe…”

Nageki swallows down a lump in his throat, and it feels like his face is burning. He’s finding it hard to bring himself to ask the question he needs to ask, but Kazuaki is beginning to fidget, and it seems like he might not be able to finish what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath Nageki tries to push away his own hesitation, and leans in closer to Kazuaki’s side.

“Who is it?”

“Ahhh…um, Nageki, it’s um,” Kazuaki seems to be panicking, and suddenly he withdraws his arm from Nageki’s shoulder, only to turn so he can place both hands on Nageki’s shoulders and face him, bowing his head down so he’s not looking Nageki in the eyes. “It’s you i’msosorrypleaseforgivemeifyoudon’tfeelthatwayaboutmei’msorrryyyyy!”

It feels like Nageki’s heart leaps out of his chest, but before he can spend too much time processing his own feelings he wants to make sure Kazuaki doesn’t start crying. Quickly Nageki brings his own hands up and gently shakes Kazuaki’s shoulders.

“It’s okay! You don’t have to apologize! Please, don’t,” Nageki says, and he’s smiling, he can’t help it, “I…I think, no, I feel the same way about you. For sure.” Kazuaki’s shoulders stop shaking, slightly, and he’s peeking up to look at Nageki.

“R-really?”

Nageki gives him a little nod, and just like that Kazuaki is smiling again, and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy!! I thought it would be impossible for you to return my feelings!!” After a few more moments of just embracing each other Kazuaki pulls back, and seems to be a little shyer again. “Er, so then, could I, um, kiss you?” Nageki laughs, it’s strange to be asked something like that so upfront, and so suddenly, but he’s happy and it feels right.

Kazuaki closes the gap and softly kisses his lips, after a few seconds Nageki wraps his arms around Kazuaki’s neck and is hungrily kissing him back. There’s a small surprised noise from Kazuaki as Nageki deepens the kiss, pushing Kazuaki backwards onto the grass and resulting in Nageki lying on his chest.

They pull apart, and they’re both smiling.

“Wow,” Kazuaki whispers, and Nageki agrees.

“Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The books used in this in order (even though no one asked): The Great Gatsby, ETA Hoffman’s The Nutcracker, Hans Christian Andersen Fairy Tales, Night on the Galactic Railroad (This book is actually really important in terms of Hatoful Boyfriend since it's mentioned in the games for a reason), Turn of the Screw, Romeo & Juliet, and The Night Circus


End file.
